Secret Admirer
by Hana1225
Summary: About Mikado, and his not-so-secret secret admirer. IzaMika
1. Chapter 1

AN: This, is the result of listening to my sister singing the same song over and over.

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to Ryohgo Narita (correct me if I'm wrong) and My Secret Admirer belongs to Mocca

(Oh, secret admirer?)

Ryuugamine Mikado never thought he'd have a secret admirer, ah…scratch that, it's not a secret admirer, it's something else, something more dangerous. It' a stalker.

-Tanaka Tarou has logged in-

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening

Kanra: Good evening!

Setton: Evening..

Saika: Good evening…

Kanra: Hey, hey, Tanaka Tarou-kun~

Kanra: You're wearing a blue shirt and a darker shade of shorts aren't you? My, it's so rare to see you in shorts~ lucky 3

Tanaka Tarou: ?

Tanaka Tarou: w-what?

Setton: Stop that, you're scaring him!

Kanra: Ufufufu~

Saika: Uhm…does Kanra-san lives near Tanaka Tarou-san?

Kanra: Hmm~ I wonder… ;)

Tanaka Tarou: Uwaaah, Kanra-san it's kind of creepy…

Tanaka Tarou: no, scratch that, it is creepy

Saika: I see…then, is Kanra-san Tanaka Tarou-san's stalker?

Setton: What? Isn't that a bit too much, Kanra?

Kanra: :D :D :D

Kanra: I have to go

Kanra: Bye bye be~

-Kanra has logged out-

Setton: that's just sick.

Tanaka Tarou: uwaaahh… -_-;;

Saika: I see…Tanaka Tarou-san is really popular….

Saika: Ah. I have to go.

-Saika has logged out-

Tanaka Tarou: looks like it's only the two of us, eh, Setton-san?

Setton: Sorry, something came up.

-Setton has logged out-

-Tanaka Tarou has logged out-

(When you're around the autumn feels like summer)

Mikado sighed as he closed the chat room window. Things have been so calm lately, so calm that it became boring for the teenager who seek excitement in his live. He couldn't hang out with Kida because the blonde apparently had something to do, and Anri was also unavailable, so, without a thing to do, he sighed once again.

"Why are you sighing so heavily, Tanaka Tarou-kun?" said a voice, accompanied by a tap on Mikado's cheek. The boy jumped at the intrusion, he then turned around to face the intruder, and immediately faced with no-one other than the Ikebukuro's (weird, strange, mad) informant.

"Izaya-san! Wha-why-whe-how did you came in?" questioned Mikado, almost screaming. Izaya only grinned, he then fished something out of his pocket and let the boy see what it was.

"Why, through the door, like everyone else, of course!" he said with a smile way too cheerful to Mikado's liking. Mikado's eyes then glued at the thing in his hand. Isn't that…his key?

(How come you're always messing up the weather?)

Without asking, the informant walked toward the window and opened it.

"ah…isn't it the best to let some fresh air in, especially in a day like this?" he commented, sitting on the window sill. "No?" he asked, seeing the boy's blank expression, "but I thought you must've felt hot enough to wear shorts like that~" he commented, eyeing the boy.

"Uh…it's getting cold here, so I guess I should change into something warmer…" Mikado said, ignoring his embarrassment as he walked toward the wardrobe, looking for a pair of pants. He was going to go to the bathroom to change when Izaya tugged on his wrist.

"Oh? It's turned cold that suddenly? Then I guess I have to warm you?" teased the older one. He chuckled as Mikado turned pale. "Just kidding~ take your time." He said, releasing the boy's wrist.

He was already gone when Mikado came back to the room. The boy only sighed and shook his head.

(Just like you do to me…)

(*_*_*_*)

My first attempt at making an IzaMika fanfic, hauuu…I'm so nervous… -.-;


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I don't own Durarara!

AN: hauuu….thanks for the reviews~ *eyes sparkled* they're needed because I'm new in this fandom (thus kind of discouraged to publish stories), and they help me keep writing, uuu~

(*_*_*_*)

(My Silly admirer)

Today, Ryuugamine Mikado went to school like he usually did. He went home together with both Masaomi and Anri just like usual (after dragging Masaomi who's determined to go girl-hunting, with Anri watching from the side). He bid them good bye and waved toward them, watching until they're out of his sight, then continued walking home.

Once he's home, he changed his clothes, fixed something to eat, then worked on his homeworks for the day. His home works were finished (after struggling against the same question for at least five minutes). He found nothing else to do and, like usual, decided to go online.

-Tanaka Tarou has logged in-

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening

Tanaka Tarou: Is anyone here?

-Setton has logged in-

-Saika has logged in-

Setton: what's up?

Saika: Good evening, Setton-san, Tanaka Tarou-san

-Kanra has logged in-

Kanra: Yahooo~ \^o^/

Kanra: You guys aren't going to have fun without me, right? Right?

Kanra: by the way, things have been pretty calm lately, it's getting boring…

Setton: what are you talking about?

Setton: of course it'd be best if things were calm!

Tanaka Tarou: ah, but I admit it's getting kind of boring lately

Tanaka Tarou: not that I want to get involved in some kind of war, of course

Saika: but it feels alright to walk alone lately

Kanra: ah, ah, that's not good, Saika-chan~

Kanra: some weird guys might attack you!

Kanra: Scaaaryyy~~~ o

Setton: don't scare her, Kanra

Kanra: but…but… I just say the truth~

Kanra: hmm~ speaking of which, you walked home alone today, right, Tanaka Tarou-kun?

Tanaka Tarou: huh?

Tanaka Tarou: I walked home with friends halfway

Kanra: you parted with them right before the crossroad two blocks away from the Russian Sushi right?

Kanra: that's still pretty far from your place, right?

Kanra: you can't let your guard down, Tanaka Tarou-kun~

Kanra: or you might be attacked by weirdos~

Setton: weirdos? Like you?

Tanaka Tarou: wait, wait!

Tanaka Tarou: Kanra-san, how did you know about that?

Kanra: guess~ guess~

Saika: uhm…were you stalking Tanaka Tarou-san, Kanra-san?

Kanra: eeeehh?

Kanra: can you read my mind, Saika-chan~? :3

Tanaka Tarou: what?

Setton: you should stop doing things like that, Kanra

Setton: anyway, I'm off.

-Setton has logged out-

Saika: ah

Saika: I need to go buy groceries.

Saika: bye

-Saika has logged out-

Kanra: my…suddenly it's just the two of us, Tanaka Tarou-kun~

Tanaka Tarou: ah =_=;

Tanaka Tarou: I need to do my home works

Kanra: eeeh?

Kanra: but you finished them already!

Tanaka Tarou: what?

Kanra: I'm watching you, you know~

-Tanaka Tarou has logged out-

Mikado then immediately locked all the windows and door, he also made sure the curtains were shut.

(How come you never send me bouquet of flowers?)

"Oh! Anri-chan! Your cute, erotic face is what caught my eyes! Even the blooming flowers cant rival your beauty!" exclaimed Kida Masaomi dramatically, kneeling before the stunned girl with one hand reached out. On that outstretched hand were some flower shaped cookie wrapped in a transparent plastic.

"Cookies?"asked Mikado and Anri in unison.

"Yep, since picking flowers from the school ground is prohibited, I brought these instead." He reasoned, undid the ribbon that tied the plastic, took one of them, and popped it inside his mouth. Mikado and Anri followed right after.

"Uhm…Kida-kun, what's with the flower things all of a sudden?" asked Anri with that faint voice that could easily be missed. Kida grinned widely.

"If it's for the one you like, isn't flower the best thing to give?"

"You say that, but you ate it yourself." Said Mikado dryly, popping one of the cookies inside his mouth as well.

Mikado started to wonder why Izaya had never send him any flower….not that he wanted it, of course. No, not at all.

(It's whole lot better than disturbing my slumber)

Mikado's eyes slowly opened and presented him with the sight of the familiar ceiling of his run down apartment. He blinked slowly, trying to find the reason why he's awake even thought it was not morning yet, and his alarm clock hadn't rang. So why was he awake?

Knock, knock.

Ah, so that's the cause. The teen sat up slowly, frowning. He glanced at the clock, it's three in the morning. Who would come to visit him? The image of a certain informant came into the boy's mind. He quickly shook his head. Better not think of that, he told himself.

Knock, knock.

Maybe it's just the wind…but, it feels kind of warm, there's no way it's the wind. He stood up, dragging himself toward the door.

Knock, knock.

Right…maybe it's some kind of animal….and then it'd be gone when he opened the door, that's right…. He unlocked the door without bothering to check it from the peeping hole and opened the door. Nothing was there. He sighed and closed the door.

Knock, knock.

Mikado jumped slightly as the knocking continued, making him fully awake. He quickly opened the door once again.

Knock, knock.

The knocking continued. He quickly closed the door, turned around, walked toward the window and opened the curtain.

Knock.

And the knocking stopped. There, outside his window, stood Izaya Orihara, smiling oh so cheerfully.

"Will you let me in, Mikado-kun?" asked the man airily. Mikado immediately closed the curtain and went to sleep once again, completely ignoring the man outside.

The next morning, Mikado found a bouquet of colorful flowers beside him. He smiled slightly at the sight. But, how did it found its way here? He groaned as he realized this one simple fact: he forgot to lock the door last night.

(If you keep knocking at my door)

(*_*_*_*)

To Serenity: uuu! Thank you! Yup, yup, we need more IzaMika fanfic! Everyone, let's fill the fandom with this pairing, uuu! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to Ryohgo Narita, the lyric used is from the song entitled "My Secret Admirer" sung by Mocca.

Enjoy, uuu!

(*_*_*_*)

(Last night in my sleep)

It was a horrible night, at least in Mikado's opinion. No matter how much he tried to sleep, he just couldn't. The main reason? That probably had something to do with the chat earlier that day.

-Tanaka Tarou has logged in-

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening

Saika: Good evening, Tanaka Tarou-san

Setton: 'evening

Tanaka Tarou: Were there only the two of you?

Tanaka Tarou: Where's Kanra-san?

-Bakyura has logged in-

Bakyura: Hi!

Bakyura: What are you guys talking about?

Saika: Good evening, Bakyura-san

Tanaka Tarou: Welcome Bakyura-san

Setton: Well

Setton: Actually we were talking about Tanaka Tarou-san

Saika: And Kanra-san

Bakyura: Oh~

Bakyura: I smelled affair

Tanaka Tarou: Huh?

Tanaka Tarou: Of me and Kanra-san?

Tanaka Tarou: Wait, Bakyura-san,

Tanaka Tarou: What do you mean by 'affair'?

Bakyura: Ara~ it's nothing…

Bakyura: But, let me warn you, Tanaka Tarou-san

Bakyura: That guy is weird ('-')b

Setton: That's not surprising

Setton: Everyone knew about that already

Tanaka Tarou:…it seems like everyone is thinking the same thing about Kanra-san

Saika: Uhm…Tanaka Tarou-san?

Saika: I think it'd be best if you lock the doors at night.

Tanaka Tarou: Don't worry

Tanaka Tarou: I wont repeat the same mistake

Bakyura: That wont do, Saika-san,

Bakyura: Tanaka Tarou-san needs to place traps on the entrances

Setton: Wait!

Setton: He barged into your place at night? (O_O)

Saika: Are you alright, Tanaka Tarou-san?

Bakyura: He did?

Bakyura: That bastard..!

Tanaka Tarou: I wrote something like that?

Saika: [06:13 pm Tanaka Tarou: I wont repeat the same mistake]

Saika: You kind of did write that (._.)a

Setton: Seriously, call the police!

Setton: And, spread some salts in the entrances!

Tanaka Tarou: Isn't that to get rid of the evil spirits? (=_=;)

Bakyura: Well, he's evil

-Kanra has logged in-

Bakyura: He's comiiiiiiiiiiinggg! \('A')/

Kanra: Goo~d eveniiiing~ (^3^)/

Saika: Good evening, Kanra-san

Setton: Speak of the devil

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening, Kanra-san

Kanra: Is everyone missing me?

Kanra: Ah! Tanaka Tarou-kun~ I'm so happy!

Kanra: You were looking for me, weren't you?

Kanra: [05:55 pm Tanaka Tarou: where's Kanra-san?] :)

Tanaka Tarou: Please forget I ever write that…

Kanra: I wont!

Kanra: Anyway, you don't need to look for me

Kanra: I'll come to you

Kanra: Maybe at times you expect me the least~

Tanaka Tarou: (O_o;)

Tanaka Tarou: W-what?

-You got a private message from Bakyura-

Bakyura: The police! The police! ASAP!

Tanaka Tarou: That cant be done, I don't have any evidence!

-You got a private message from Setton-

Setton: Spread the salts! Salts!

Setton: Also, set a trap behind the door!

Tanaka Tarou: I'm seriously considering the second one….

-You got a private message from Saika-

Saika: Uhm..this might sounded weird, but…

Saika: Put a baseball bat or something beside you

Saika: Actually, a metal bat would work better

Saika: That way, you'll be prepared when he come

Tanaka Tarou: (O_O)

Tanaka Tarou: That's… a good idea

-You got a private message from Bakyura-

Bakyura: Your virginity is in danger!

Tanaka Tarou: Masaomi!

[Mikado blushed at what his friend said to him, he minimized the private mode windows and back to the chat room only to see Kanra had flooded the chat room]

Kanra: Everyone~

Kanra; You're not trying to leave me behind, are you~?

Kanra; Ah, yes, Setton-san

Kanra: [ 06: 25 pm Setton: And, spread some salts in the entrances!]

Kanra: What did you mean with that, hmmm?

Kanra; So cruel, I'm not a snail, you know~

Kanra: Anyway, I have to go

Kanra: Bye bii~

-You got a private message from Kanra-

Kanra: Try to not miss me too much, Mi-ka-do-kun~

-Kanra has logged out-

Tanaka Tarou: I'm going to set up traps first

-Tanaka Tarou has logged out-

And that's the reason that made Mikado curled up on his futon, shielded by his blanket, and armored by a broom (he didn't have a baseball bat at his place, so this one would do). He tried to sleep, to forget his nervousness, but the sleep didn't take a pity on him and let him wide awake.

(I dreamt of you riding on my counting sheep)

Calm down, Mikado, calm down. There must be a solution for this kind of problem. That's right, calm down.

The boy kept telling himself it's alright, even thought deep inside he knew it's not alright. His best friend's words came back to haunt him.

'Your virginity is in danger!'

'Your virginity!'

'…virginity!'

'…ty…! Ty….! Ty…!'

Ryuugamine Mikado buried his face in the pillow, groaning. As if dealing with the blonde in real life wasn't enough, now he had to endure the echoing voices of his best friend inside his head as well.

Since his best friend didn't say anything that could help him with his current situation ('calling the police' wasn't even in the list, that wouldn't work, knowing how Izaya is), he desperately clung to the solution that both Setton-san and Saika-san kindly offered (thought he had a difficult time choosing between the broom and the frying pan).

Now all that left is how to sleep. Think, Mikado, think! No, on second thought, thinking would only make him unable to sleep. Right, how about counting sheep? Some people like to do that when they're unable to sleep, right? Right. So the teen started to count lots and lots of imaginary sheeps.

(Oh how you're always bouncing)

One little sheep…two little sheeps…three little sheeps….one little black sheep…black sheep? Oh, no, that's Izaya-san…what! Mikado shook his head slightly, eyes still closed. No…no..dont think of him, let's start over, one little sheep…two little sheeps….

Imaginary Mikado has counted his imaginary sheeps until the count reached five hundred and twenty four. Just as imaginary Mikado wiped his imaginary sweat and prepared to sleep, he heard imaginary voices of something equally imaginary coming. Our imaginary teen turned his head only to see a pack of black sheeps running toward him, with someone riding on top of the black sheep that led the others toward him.

"Mi-ka-do-kuu~n!" said the person who rode on the black sheep. Mikado's eyes followed that person, who's being thrown up and down as the sheep run toward him.

Mikado's consciousness started to come as sweats run down his forehead. He felt his futon moved, but shrugged it off as an effect of him not being fully awake. The movement didn't stop, and he felt heavy. The first thought that came into his mind was, 'Ah, it's just a nocturnal animal', and was determined to shoo them away. He opened his eyes ever so slowly, only to see the person behind the nickname of Kanra, also known as his stalker, sitting on top him, looking down at him with a big grin on his face. He immediately screamed at the sight. He's hand blindly searching for the broom that accompanied him before, only to found there's nothing around.

The next morning, when he opened his eyes, the intruder was gone. He smiled dryly, thinking that the whole thing was nothing but a dream. That same morning, when he was going to throw the trashes, he was scolded by the neighbor for making such a loud noise in the middle of the night.

Oh, how he wished it really was a dream….  
(Oh you look so annoying. (Please!))

(*_*_*_*)

AN: Hauuu…this chapter didn't really fit the lyric… ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hauuu! I'm sorry it took so long, uuu! :'( it's just that…I felt kinda down…uuu… ;-;

((Dear handsome admirer))

"Sonohara-san, what do you think about Izaya-san?" asked Mikado, surprising himself about how sudden that question came out of his mouth. The girl looked at him, confused, unconsciously taking a step away from him.

"N-no! it's not like…what you think, Sonohara-san, it's it's just…I want to know…from your perspective..what…ah…" he continued to ramble, trying to give her a nice reason about that question. The girl said nothing, but Mikado was sure she thought he's weird. "…I'm sorry, please forget what I said…"

"Ah, Izaya-san is…" she paused mid sentence, thinking, not knowing that Mikado's heart was beating loudly in its cage, "….weird." Mikado's shoulders immediately slumped in disappointment.

"…Ryuugamine-kun?" Mikado lifted his head as he heard her calling him. Her expression was a weird one, her eyes remained the same, no sparks, no glints, but her lips were…for the lack of better words, weird, almost as if she's holding in a laugh.

"Um…I never say it's not alright for you to love him, Ryuugamine-kun." Mikado only stared at her, mouth opened in surprise, how could Sonohara-san think that way about him? "Uhm, I mean, it's not necessary what people thought about him, but what you though about him," she said with the slightest smile on her face.

What he thought of him? well, that would be, pervert, stalker, weird, annoying, wait, those were all bad things, right? So why did he bother with Izaya of all people? Wait, wait, let's think about it once again, his brain told him.

Well, for once he helped Mikado when he was going to rescue Anri, then he…stalked him to his house…wait, that's also a bad thing, no, no, Mikado is definitely not happy about that, no. Then…then…

"Uhm…yes, you can go first, Sonohara-san," he said absently, waving his hand as the girl excused herself, "…..What? Wait! Where are you going?" he snapped out of his thoughts and once he lifted his head, the glasses girl was gone already.

He sighed heavily.

A tap to his cheek was the only thing that finally got him back to the reality. He frowned. This pattern…he sighed heavily.

"Izaya-san, please stop following me everywhere." He said as he walked away. No answer came, so he turned around, only to see a familiar face. Now that he had someone to compare Izaya with, it seemed like Izaya also had a good quality, his face at least….wait! that's not the thing he should be thinking about! "W-what? Ma-masaomi!" the teen chocked out.

"He seriously stalked you?" asked the blonde, eyes widened in surprise. He then ran away, fumbling with his cell phone. Sensing that his best friend was up to no good, Mikado chased him immediately.

"Hello? Anri-chan? Listen well, Mikado lost his virginity!" he screamed to the phone, still running, making the people walking on the street turned their heads toward the two of them.

Mikado instantly cursed Izaya for coming into his mind, not knowing that the person he cursed was just a few feet behind him, laughing.

((I always think that you're a very nice fellow))

-Tanaka Tarou has logged in-

-Bakyura has logged out-

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening

Setton: Ah, there he is.

Setton: Welcome, Tanaka Tarou

Saika: Good evening, Tanaka Tarou-san.

Tanaka Tarou: Huh?

Tanaka Tarou: Bakyura-san logged out already?

Setton: Yes

Setton; He was babbling about how you lost your virginity

Setton: Then he said he has something to do.

Tanaka Tarou: (O_O) !

Tanaka Tarou: W-what?

Tanaka Tarou: You don't believe him, do you?

Saika: Actually, you came late, so we kind of starting to believe him

Saika: So it didn't happen?

Tanaka Tarou: No! No! No!

Tanaka Tarou: The truth is, I was called to the police office.

(As he typed, the memory of earlier that day came into his mind. And Mikado wondered why Izaya's face popped out instantly, out of the blue.)

Setton: Scary!

Saika: Uh…I think cops are nice, Setton-san…

Setton: Cops are scary!

Setton: What happened?

Tanaka Tarou: A thief was badly beaten, he was tied to the street lamp's pole in front of the police office.

Tanaka Tarou: And there's a piece of paper stuck on him.

Tanaka Tarou: My name and address was written on it!

Setton: Is that a threat?

Tanaka Tarou: No, I don't think so,

Setton: ?

Tanaka Tarou: The cops gave me money for that, it seems like that thief was a wanted person.

Saika: Ah

Saika: I remembered about that,

Saika: There was a thief that was spotted around *^&$%^ area

Tanaka Tarou: For real?

Tanaka Tarou: I live around that area!

Setton: Wow

Setton: You'd be seen as hero, Tanaka Tarou.

Saika: …

Tanaka Tarou: ?

Saika: Somehow I have an idea about who did that…

Setton: No kidding, Saika

Tanaka Tarou: What do you mean?

Saika: Well, that's the highest possibility…

Setton: Are you telling me that person turned into a nice person?

Tanaka Tarou: Sorry? I'm not following you guys…

Setton: I'm shivering here!

Saika: They say people change for love…

Tanaka Tarou: Hello? Are you ignoring me?

Saika: Ah, sorry, Tanaka Tarou-san.

Setton: Sorry 'bout that.

Saika: I'm sure you knew that person…

-Kanra has logged in-

Kanra: Heyya~~~ \(^w^)/

Saika: Good evening, Kanra-san

Setton: Hi, Kanra

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening, Kanra-san

-you got a private message from Kanra-

Kanra: Do you like my present, Mi-ka-do-kun~~?

(His eyebrow rose as he read that, present? He didn't receive any presents today…ah!)

Tanaka Tarou: Were you the one who did that?

Kanra: Hmm~

Tanaka Tarou: Why?

(As he waited for the reply, he checked the group chat window.)

Saika: Thank goodness, Tanaka Tarou-san

Tanaka Tarou: ?

Tanaka Tarou: What did you mean, Saika-san?

Saika: Well, you didn't encounter the criminal, it's like you're protected, right?

(His breath hitched, his heart beat faster. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer. He didn't reply to that statement.)

Setton: Being protected by a creepy person, huh?

Setton: It's kinda….well, creepy…

Saika: I don't think that's a nice thing to say..

Kanra: Mou! (•˘з˘•)/

Kanra: Don't you think it's romantic, Setton-san~?

Setton: Alright, then

Setton: It's romantically creepy.

Setton: Or creepily romantic, if you like.

Tanaka Tarou: That still doesn't sound right, Setton-san… (=.=)

(Mikado quickly opened the private-mode window as he heard a beeping sound, indicating a reply came.)

-You got a private message from Kanra-

Kanra: He was sneaking around your place last night

(Last night? Oh, so that's why he came to his place…but that didn't make Izaya had the right to sit on him while he was sleeping . The teenager frowned. More beeping sounds.)

Kanra: I wont let him touch you

Kanra: No one is allowed to

Kanra: No one but me

(The teen could feel his cheeks were heating up, how could this person say –ok, type- something so embarrassing. And Setton-san was right, it's romantically creepy, or creepily romantic, whatever. He breathed in slowly, calming his heart, and thinking about what to reply.)

Tanaka Tarou: Thank you.

(He immediately closed the private mode in embarrassment, and went to check the group chat window with the intention to excuse himself and logged out.)

Kanra: Ne, ne, I'll be sad if Tanaka Tarou-kun was to be attacked…

Saika: I see…

Saika: Kanra-san really likes Tanaka Tarou-san, huh?

Kanra: yup!

Setton: To the point of annoying.

Kanra: Aah~ you're so cruel, Setton-san!

Kanra: Ah, and I'm the only one who's allowed to attack him, okay? ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

-Tanaka Tarou's connection was cut off-

Mikado immediately slammed shut his laptop without even bothering to log out. He triple checked all the windows and doors before he went to sleep that night.

((But suddenly you make me feel so mellow))

Ryuugamine Mikado opened his eyes half-heartedly. He continued to lay on his futon for a while, trying to remember what he had to do that day.

'Ah, right, school…' he rubbed his eyes, but didn't make another movement.

'Before that…bathroom..' he thought, processing slowly, 'wait, seemed like I missed something…' he blinked, now fully awake. 'Right!' Usually the first thing he did was to get rid of Izaya! He abruptly sat upright.

His eyes darted around, scanning the whole room. Nothing. He stood and walked toward the window, and immediately opened the curtain. Nothing.

'Oh, so the man finally get the fact that staying outside someone's window is not a good thing to do…' the teen thought sarcastically.

He walked toward the door, and unlocked it hurriedly. He didn't immediately open it. He breathed in, trying to calm his heart ('no, no', he thought, 'it's not like I want to see him', he added), then opened it. Nothing.

He stayed there with the door opened widely, almost wishing for the older man to popped out of nowhere. A minute passed and he went back inside, sighing.

'No, it's not like I'm wishing for Izaya-san to come.' He thought.

'I just want to thank him,' he added. He went to the bathroom slowly, occasionally glancing backward.

'It's just…it's kind of impolite to not thank him directly…' he reasoned. He already finished brushing his teeth and washed his face.

'It's not like I'm missing him….' he shook his head, walking out of the bathroom.

He heard a rustling sound from the window when he was buttoning his shirt uniform. He immediately walked toward the sound's source.

Ah, it's just the wind playing with the curtains, he forgot to close the window. He sighed, annoyed at himself. 'Why does it look like I'm waiting for him?' he thought angrily, finished with his uniform, and proceeding to comb hair using his fingers.

Mikado furiously locked the door and walked away. Fine, it's not like he had to see him to survive! He passed the crowding students who were going to their schools without paying any attention.

He walked, and walked, not bothering to wait for Masaomi, they can still see each other at school, and yesterday Sonohara said she's staying with Celty and Shinra, so the black biker would probably take her to school (if she's not busy with Shinra, of course).

His shoulder bumped against someone's but he didn't care, he continued to walk. Until he was yanked backward and pressed flush against someone's chest. His eyes widened. Could it be?

He tried to turned around, but found himself couldn't. The person behind him laughed. He blushed.

"Hello to you too, Mi-ka-do-kun~" the person greeted him, pronouncing each syllables of his name carefully.

'Oh, it really is Izaya-san…' he thought. "Please let go of me, Izaya-san." He said, he mentally smacked himself when Izaya released him.

"Walking alone, hmm? Didn't I say it's dangerous?" he said, putting his arm around Mikado's neck, forcing him to walk.

'It's more dangerous to have an encounter with you, Izaya-san,' thought the teen. "It seemed to be a good idea…" he answered the man, just because it's impolite to ignore someone, not because he wanted to have a conversation with this man, he reasoned.

"You might be attacked by weird people you know~ you're lucky you have me to protect you." The man continued, smirking as he saw the teen blushed a dark shade of red.

"..weird people…like you, Izaya-san?" replied Mikado, trying to sounded angry while ignoring the traitorous blush.

"Me? How can you say that?" he asked back, with a false hurt expression on his face, Mikado mentally stabbed himself for thinking the older man was cute. "But…if you want to be attacked by me…I wont disappoint you!" he said, releasing Mikado, and stepped right before the teen, leaning in with a wide smile.

"W-what?" Mikado practically screamed in surprise, making the man laughed loudly. Whispers could be heard around him, so Mikado turned his head. That's when he noticed he's right before the school's gate. He froze.

Not so far, stood Sonohara, who just arrived at school with Celty's help. Celty parked her bike and walked toward them, positioning herself between the two. She took out her phone and started typing.

'Harassing a young child since morning?'

"Hah, it's not like you're at the same age with Shinra, right~?" at this, Celty made a scythe from that convenient, ready-to-use shadow, and pressed it against his neck. She motioned to the teen behind her to move from the spot. Mikado obeyed her, walking away slowly.

"Besides~ Mikado-kun really missed me when I didn't show up earlier, rii~ght, Mikado-kun?" the said teen immediately stopped on his track. All heads turned to him (Izaya, Celty, Anri and Kida's –the later was fuming with rage after Mikado passed him on the way without saying a word) .

"…excuse me?" the teen asked, without looking back, his body's trembling.

"Didn't I tell you I'll be watching you?" he answered with sing song tone, already out of Celty's scythe's attack range. The blackbiker shuddered, and she typed furiously, her hand was shaking as she held out her phone.

'YOU REALLY ARE SICK!' all in capital. This was accompanied by Mikado's voice, who screamed out the same thing.

((Every time you say: "HELLO!"))

(*_*_*_*)

AN: hauuu…this chapter was updated because of DRRR's threat…;-; ah, and sorry! I'll be on hiatus for a long hibernation, uuu! The final exam is only four months away, I'm slow, so I need to study more than others, sorry. Also, sorry for the grammatical errors!


	5. Chapter 5

Uuu…yay? :D

I finally ended my hiatus period, the exams ended today, but the result will be out on may, 16th, wish me luck? Uuu? Uuu? :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara

((And every time you look at me))

Mikado Ryuugamine can feel someone's eyes on him, it's as if the person was right beside him. he glanced at the window on his side, at the apartment building in distance. He somehow had a feeling something is not right over there. He sighed in frustration and buried his face in his arms.

Things hadn't been right ever since he met the older man. Problems always came whenever that person is around, isn't it best to avoid him? But…but then he wouldn't be able to see him…he sighed and lifted his head, eyes glued to his desk.

"…It's not like this is important any way…" he said aloud, followed with a sigh.

A tap on his shoulder made him turned his head and his eyes widened in shock.

"I see that you don't think of my class as something important, Ryuugamine-kun…" said none other than the teacher. A blush appeared across his face as the teacher tapped his foot impatiently. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his classmates staring at him.

"…I'm….sorry…." was all he could say.

((I wish you vanish and disappear into the air))

Anri Sonohara walked home alone today, only accompanied with the sound of her and the person behind's footsteps, Kida skipped the last two classes to go on a date with his beloved Saki, and Mikado?

"Ryuugamine-kun already went home, and I'm not meeting with him, if you're wondering about that." She said softly, turning to face the person, "Izaya-san." She bowed slightly, acknowledging the (strange, strange, weird, probably crazy, not to mention psychopathic) man. Izaya frowned, he already scanned the whole school building to look for the boy.

"I hate you." He stated, Anri nodded, "I love humans, but I hate you," she nodded once again, Izaya frowned even more, "You're a monster." The girl blinked, then nodded in understanding with a slight smile on her face. Izaya immediately drew out his knife and pointed it at her. "I hate you! I wont lose to a mere sword"

"Only Saika can love humans equally, you can't." she said simply, the man's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "If you love humans equally, Ryuugamine-kun will hate you." She added softly with unreadable eyes, "After all, doesn't that mean you're toying with him? And I will hate you for it, but Saika will still love you, I think." She finished her speech and turned away.

This made the man even angrier and dashed toward her. A loud screeching sound was heard and the headless rider was between the two of them all of a sudden, Izaya instantly jumped backward in reflect.

"Ah, Good evening," the glassed girl turned her head and greeted her as Celty typed furiously and showed it toward Izaya, ignoring the man murmuring something that sounded closely like 'monsters grouping together'.

'Don't you dare harming my daughter!' Izaya froze, he rubbed his eyes and read it again, yes, it said 'daughter' his eyes weren't the one at fault…

"Ah, since I lived alone, Celty-san and Shinra-san adopted me…" said the girl, as if sensing his confusion, paying little to Celty's phone's screen that said; 'call me Mama'. Celty motioned for the girl to get on the bike and gave her a black helmet after she did what she was told. "Ryuugamine-kun is confused, it'd be better if you give him some time to think….maybe."

And Celty sped off, leaving the man who's glaring at them with gritted teeth.

((How come you keep on smiling?))

Mikado Ryuugamine trashed himself on the futon that was carelessly laid out, he felt amazingly tired. So he managed to get Izaya off his tail for once, with great difficulty that is. Bribing Masaomi to tell the teachers he was sick, walking home completely out of the usual route all the while being accompanied by one of Anri's children, and then hitch-hiked on Kadota's van, enduring Walker and Erika's enthusiastic chatters and ignoring Kadota and Saburo's curious glances.

Why did he do that? He intended to get revenge for what Izaya did to him earlier in the morning before the school gate. What he said made people whispered about him when he walked pass them, and made Masaomi's speech more unbearable ("Well, if you really like him, you really have to do some research, Mikado, and what's better source than porn? You heard me? P-O-R-N!" said the blonde with a wave of his hand "Masaomi…" was hissed from between gritted teeth)

But, was separating himself from the older man could be considered a punishment? He rolled over and groaned, burying his face on the futon. It's smelly, he had to do something about it, much, much later….

'What a fool' his mind said, 'do you think of yourself as someone important for him?' his mind added and he squeezed his eyes shut, 'what guarantee that you have to make sure he's not just playing with you?'

He rolled over on his back, staring hard on the ceiling. And gloom fell upon him as realization came, there's no evidence that he's important for the informant, sure there were the things that he said, and the things that he had done, but, there's a high possibility it was just a game for him. After all, everything's a plaything for that person.

It felt weird, it's confusing. It's hurting his head to think about it. And for once he wished he'd tons of homework to do instead of wondering about it.

A creak was heard and gust of winds blew past him, he immediately sat upright, alarmed. The curtain swayed and a familiar face came to sight, smiling ever so cheerfully.

"I found you, Mi-ka-do-kun~" he said as a greeting, elongating each and every syllable of his name, "No matter what you do, I can find you if I want to," he sang the words cheerfully, and Mikado gritted his teeth harshly.

'If I want to' he said? Then why didn't he came earlier? Did that mean he didn't really want to meet him? Oh, right, Mikado's mind supplied, I'm no one important.

The teen stood and walked toward the window, pushed the older man lightly, and slammed the window.

"…It's late already, good night." Was all he said before he drew the curtain. Outside the window, hidden from the other to see, the older man's expression scrunched into a frown.

(Oh! You look so annoying?. (Not again!))

-Author Note—

Ah, uuu….what's this angst doing hereeee? Uuu? Uuu? I didn't remember planning for this! Hauuu! Q.Q I swear, it's the lyric that got me to do THIS! ;A;

Please don't hate me. m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Uuu! Hello! It's nice to meet you guys again! :D And, and I graduated safely! And, uum…sorry, for the lack of update….

((My secret admirer))

"Was I wrong?"

That simple sentence immediately cut off Masaomi's rants and got Anri's attention. Surprise! Surprise! Ryuugamine Mikado didn't utter more than simple greetings and short answers since the day started, so it was a great surprise for his two friends when he finally did. Both glanced at each other and shrugged. Anri decided to ask the boy with a simple "Pardon me?" while Masaomi quickly put his hand on Mikado's forehead, standing from where he sat.

"Whoa, Anri-chan, he's burning! He must be sick!" exclaimed the blonde loudly, even thought he felt nothing unusual at all, "Why, Mikado, thinking must have put you under a lot of stress," he said jokingly, patting Mikado's forehead. Masaomi's smile was turned into a frown as the black haired boy swatted his hand away.

"Seriously, Mikado, what's wrong with you? If I didn't know better I'd say that expression is permanent on your face." Said the blond, poking Mikado's face for emphasize. The boy in question only stared at him then turned to Anri.

"…Did it really look that way?" he asked faintly with empty eyes. The girl nodded slowly, eyes never straying from Mikado's face.

"Hey, hey, why did you only ask Anri-chan? Does that mean you don't believe in me? Oiii…Mikado!" Protested Masaomi, feeling more than a bit insulted. When Mikado only sighed, the blonde huffed loudly and sat quickly.

"…Sorry, Masaomi, I'm not feeling good today…." Was his reason for his odd behavior. Masaomi, however would have none of it and smacked Mikado on the back of his head. Making the black haired boy turned to him in rage as he quickly flew behind Anri.

"You're not forgiven unless you tell us what's wrong with your head." Said the blonde, moving his finger in a "no, no" matter. Mikado was somehow able to prevent himself from throwing his lunch at him, thank goodness. He glanced at Anri, and as the bespectacled girl nodded her head, he began his tale. 

((I never thought my heart could be so yearning))

Maybe Izaya Orihara thought Mikado had had enough of all his antics and decided to not disturb him. Or maybe he withdrew only to watch his reaction. Or maybe he's somewhere nearby, laughing at the memory of the boy. Mikado wasn't sure about what to expect from him. But ever since that night, Izaya hadn't bugged the boy, nor did the boy ever catch a glimpse of the man either.

Mikado Ryuugamine dragged his feet as he walked home, with his friends on his sides. He appreciated the fact that they cared about him, happy even. But the reason they did it made him cringe.

Anri's reasoning was: "Uuhm…Because Ryuugamine-kun is not at his fittest, if anything happen, it'll be bad…." How pathetic of a man was he for being protected by a girl? And Anri didn't even meet his eyes as she said it.

Masaomi's reasoning was: "With the way you look like now, it'd take no more than a punch to get you down, you know?" He said it while looking straight at Mikado's eyes, but that somehow made the insult even more pronounced (in Mikado's mind).

"Sonohara-san?" Mikado called, and when he got the girl's attention, he continued. "…Aren't you going home with Celty-san?" he asked slowly, afraid he'd make the girl feel uneasy. The short haired girl only blinked and smiled at him.

"Unfortunately no, she has to deliver something to the next town." She said softly, and Mikado's thankful he's used to hearing her voice so he didn't need to strain his ears anymore.

"Masaomi," the boy hissed, "Don't you have an appointment with Saki-san?" he said, sending a glare toward the blonde. Masaomi grinned.

"Un~for~tu~na~te~ly~ not, Saki is away with her friends, she said she'll be home late." He answered, waving his hand in the air, prolonging each and every syllables. Mikado growled inwardly.

It's not like Mikado hate them, and in a normal situation he'd be thankful about the fact they cared for him. Also, in the future, when he looked back to the memory of today, he's sure he'd be ashamed of ever thinking of ways to get rid of them. Later, not now. Because for now, the only person that he wished to see, to accompany him, is none other than Izaya Orihara.

((Please tell me now why you try to ignore me))

Mikado Ryuugamine glanced at his abandoned laptop as he packed his book for the next day. To turn it on or not was what he was thinking about. It felt like facing a Pandora box. If he opened it he might have to encounter a disappointment if the person he wished to chat to wasn't online. But if he didn't open it…well, there gone all the possibility of finding 'that person'.

Mikado put his backpack to the side and stood. The black haired boy walked toward the low table and turned on the laptop, praying as he did so. He opened the chatting program, chanting 'please, please, please, please' over and over in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as a mechanical sound was heard, signaling that he's connected to the others.

Mikado opened his eyes slowly and scanned the list of the people using the chatroom. There were more than ten people online, some new nicknames that he didn't recognize. He squinted his eyes, concentrating to find the familiar ones. Bakyura was on, and he was currently the one talking to the newbies, attracting their attentions and joking around, figured. Setton was on, and she was busy being the straight man to counter Bakyura's jokes. Saika wasn't on, well, everyone had lives on their own. Kanra wasn't on.

Mikado huffed angrily, about what, he didn't even want to know. He watched mindlessly as the chatroom was filled with more words commenting on Bakyura's latest, not funny jokes. He sighed and glanced away from the screen.

More little 'ping' sounds filled the room and Mikado secretly hoped it was a signal that that person was on line. He wished to talk, somehow, he didn't care how. Be it in the real life or not. He just wanted to have a little contact. With a click, he made his nickname invisible and lied down on the floor.

Time passed as Mikado repeatedly closed and opened his eyes. The ticking of the alarm clock that he kept on the table only added to his annoyance, it was through great effort that he was able to prevent himself from throwing his pillow at it. He sat and made his name visible just in case. He then continued to lie down, thinking about things, anything, to get rid of the anxiety in his mind.

Countless 'ping' sounds was heard at a rapid pace and the boy immediately sat upright, eyes scanning the monitor, trying to see what the cause was. Maybe… just, just maybe….not. the cause of the sounds was because a bunch of people immediately left the chatroom. Weird, yes, but that's not his problem, not at all.

A 'ping' sound came into his ears as he was about to log out. Startled, his hands automatically typed, too used to doing so whenever someone came in.

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening

Saika: Good evening, Tanaka Tarou-san

Saika: Did something happen?

Tanaka Tarou: ?

Tanaka Tarou: What did you mean?

Saika: Ah

Saika: Sorry, that sounded wrong, let me rephrase that…

Tanaka Tarou: Um

Tanaka Tarou: Okay

Saika: Can I ask you about your day?

Tanaka Tarou: Oh

Tanaka Tarou: Nothing happened

(Mikado almost type in 'but that's exactly the problem', he decided against it and hit backspace.)

Saika: I'm glad

Saika: Well, then, I'll be off.

Tanaka Tarou: Ah, I see

Tanaka Tarou: Good night

Saika: Good night.

-Saika has logged out-

(Weird….Anyway, since he's the only one left, he might as well log out and sleep…wait, on the list, there was only his id, but, on the count, there were two people. What… could it be…well…if it was not…but, then…well, whatever, if it wasn't the one he thought of, he could always safe himself from embarrassment later by erasing the chat history…)

Tanaka Tarou: Why did you avoid me?

Tanaka Tarou: Why aren't you here?

Tanaka Tarou: I want to meet you, you know….

Tanaka Tarou: I know I was at fault, for avoiding you first

Tanaka Tarou: But you always came

Tanaka Tarou: So why not now?

(He was rambling and he realized it, but, well…he couldn't help it. Nothing beat ramble your heart out in a confusing situation, after all.)

Tanaka Tarou: I know I'm being selfish,

Tanaka Tarou: But I think you too are selfish

Tanaka Tarou: I want you to tell me clearly about what you think about me

Tanaka Tarou: …

Tanaka Tarou: But what I heard from you were jokes and misleading things

Tanaka Tarou: I want to talk

Tanaka Tarou: I want to meet you

He'd go on and on if it weren't for the fact that his apartment's creaky door was knocked on loudly. Startled, he immediately turned around and walked toward it.

By the time he reached the door, it was opened already. Oh, he forgot to lock it, again. But he soon forgot about that little fact as his vision was filled with the sight of a man wearing a black coat, panting lightly.

A cell phone was in his fist, sending out sounds that indicated the incoming of new messages. And, unfortunately, Mikado's unhelpful mind supplied him with the reminder of what those messages contain.

(('Cause I do miss you so))

"…Hey." Izaya started, grinning. And all that Mikado could do was stared at him. Izaya made a move to touch his cheek, but settled on his shoulder instead when he saw the smaller one flinched.

"..I.." Mikado was going to apologize for being rude at their previous meeting when Izaya beat him into it first.

"I missed you." He said abruptly with a face so straight it made Mikado wondered where he got his confidence. "When I didn't see you I quickly missed you, okay? You'd surely think it's weird if I say I missed you over and over." He glanced away as he said it, and Mikado could see the light blush tainting his cheeks.

The boy's exact thought was, 'Ah, right, he is a human too…' the boy then hung his head low and smiled. 'Well, then, if he's willing to be honest with himself, then…I might as well…' with that, the boy closed his eyes and leaned forward to hug the man before him, effectifelly cutting off his rants.

"You…" the boy started, burying his face into the man's clothed chest. "…You are annoying, you don't know the right time and place to do things, you're also embarrassing, do you know how many times you've embarrassed me? Countless!"

The tone he used was harsh and Izaya could detect anger in his words, and Izaya briefly wondered if this is a bad ending for him. But the man could feel heat coming from the boy, he could also feel the grip of the smaller hands on his back.

"That's why I said I was sor…" for the first time since forever, he was going to apologize but was cut rather rudely.

"I'm not done yet!" the tone made even Mikado himself surprised, ah, but well, there were only the two of them, "It's only logical for me to hate you!" Mikado could feel the man tensed slightly, and he breathed out in relief, well, that meant it's not only him who felt like a fool. 

The boy lifted his head and met Izaya's eyes. The frown on the man's face brought out a smile on his face. With eyebrows scrunched up in disbelief, the boy said, "But you came and break the border line, and making me accept and experienced illogical things. You always came and ruined what I thought I knew," with a shake of his head he continued, "…and so I accept the fact that I…we-well…I like you…"

His voice getting quieter and by the end of the sentence, it was nothing but a whisper. He ducked his head, unable to see the grin that was threatening to split Izaya's face. Mikado felt arms around him and he relaxed, until he was lifted up by the same arms and was held around his waist.

"I like you the best, Mikado-kun~" He said with that playful grin of his, and Mikado scowled, and put his hands on the man's shoulder, intending to choke him if he gave the wrong answer.

"And if I were to told you to stop loving the other humans?" asked Mikado, looking away with a pout. Izaya grinned wider than possible, put the boy down and embraced him tightly.

"Aww…Jealous, Mi-ka-do-kuunnn~~?" asked Izaya, releasing the boy, and pushed him inside by the shoulder. "Now, now, let's talk inside over a cup of tea, okay?" he suggested airily and closed the door as if he owned the place. Mikado was tempted to hit his face once, maybe more.

(('cause I do miss you so...))

~Bonus~

….later in the next chapter, okay? OwO;;; Uuu..my brother is going to check whether I'm sleeping or not, it'd be safer if I sleep now, also, I have a test on May 31th, so…uuh….wish me luck? OvO;; and…about update…it'd be slow, maybe. But this story ended already here, lol. This story ended with 39 reviews, 5,643 hits, 47 favs, 52 alerts. Thank you for putting up with me long enough, uuu~ X3 (Thought the amount of review is not balanced with the other things, if I may say so, lol)


	7. My Only One

My Only One

AN: Uuuh…so sorry…I didn't have ay reason beside that I was feeling down after being rejected four times from different univs QAQ …. And then, the fifth time I tried…..Yihaaaa! I was accepted as a medic student! XD XD XD

((We had a fight last night))

Ryuugamine Mikado was sulking. That was the answer that Sonohara Anri got from Kida Masaomi when she asked him about what happened to the black haired boy. No more than three seconds after that answer was uttered, Mikado's hand met the back of Masaomi's neck in a chopping motion. At that exact time, a brawl between the two started. As the two were busy with their own business, Anri started to eat her lunch.

Five minutes before lunch time over, as Anri finished her bento (Celty's special cooking: sour fish, sweet rice, salty fruit salad, and spicy vegetables), the two boys finally ended their fight and were both sulking at both of Anri's side. At this point, the girl was annoyed.

"Uhm…"

Okay, that was a good start, Anri! Now both boys were glancing at you. So, what now?

"Can you tell us what's bothering you, Ryuugamine-kun?" she said, but truly, what she wanted to say was 'Can you both stop sulking now?'

((And I called him mad))

"A fight? Cool! And it's only three days after you started dating him! Aaaahh…When you guys finally broke up, call me, I'll bring you a bouquet of flower!"said Masaomi, cheerfully clapping his hands with a dreamy expression on his face. He still hadn't approved Mikado being together with Izaya, he's dangerous after all.

A few second later, he was engaged in a kiss with Mikado's indoor shoe. Anri started considering Izaya's word to use Saika on them, but shook her head a few seconds later.

"What was the fight about?" asked the only girl in the group, hoping they'd stop giving her a headache.

Mikado instantly blushed.

Silence.

Ah?

"I got it!" Shouted Masaomi as he stood suddenly, making the other two jumped in their place. "That man raped you, right?" he said, more of an accusation than a question, pointing at Mikado.

Another silence.

"Ma. Sa. O. Mii…." called Mikado in a threatening low tone (emphasizing each and every syllable) as he stood slowly. Mikado grabbed Masaomi by the collar and threw the boy to the side. Anri ignored them in favor of tidying her lunch box. The blonde boy immediately sat upright, a surprised expression was shown.

"What the hell? Mikado?" asked the boy in a whisper, obviously hurt. Mikado looked down, seemingly regretting his own action.

"Ma-Masaomi…sorry, I…" the boy tried to explain, but failed to do so because the lack of proper words.

"He really did? No wonder you're in such a bad mood, so, are you pregnant? You are! No one would have that kind of sour face unless they're pregnant! Or..or PMS-ing maybe? Oh, gosh, I didn't know you're a gi—"

Ryuugamine Mikado's lunch box met the wall beside Kida Masaomi's face within splits of second before he finished the g-word. The bell rang and Sonohara Anri silently sighed as they walked to class.

((Makes me feel so sad))

The bell rang, signaling the end of study hour for the day. The students cheered as they tidied their belongings, but frowned immediately at their teacher's notice about their homework. Both Mikado and Anri stayed behind, waiting for the right opportunity to get out of the classroom without being crushed by the other students who were rushing out.

As they stepped outside (Anri first, because no matter how gay Mikado was, he's still a gentleman, maybe) Masaomi raised his hand in a greeting motion, apparently he was waiting for both of them.

"Yo! Mikado! Anri-chan!" He called with a fake cheerfulness, "I'm sure we have a lot of things to talk about, eh?" He asked, smiling, then walked toward the two and make his place in between Anri and Mikado. "And don't you dare trying to run away, Mi-ka-do…." He glanced at the aforementioned boy, smiling a twisted smile, and as if trying to prove his point, Masaomi put his hands on both Mikado and Anri's shoulders. Mikado gulped.

"Aaah…let's get ice cream! You like it right? Mikado? Anri-chan?" said the blonde and began to drag his two friends along the corridor.

((And I feel so ashamed))

A few blocks and one ice cream parlor later, the three found themselves sitting on the riding toys meant for children in a nearby park. And so they began interrogating Mikado.

"So, Ryuugamine Mikado, what do you have to say to defend yourself?"Masaomi began with a serious face, holding up his ice cone as one would a mike.

"Just what do you want to be? Are you a policeman or are you a host from a show?" commented Mikado bitterly as he licked his ice cream.

"Screw details! So what's the matter? You guys finally broke up?" exclaimed the boy, swinging his ice cream around in an exaggerated movement. Mikado cringed as bits of the ice cream got onto his school blazer. He'd have to wash it later. "Weeelll?"

"…He…asked for a kiss…" said the boy slowly, face burnt red in embarrassment. "B-but, I refused to…" great, now he's stuttering, thought Masaomi. "Because, we just started dating, so that kind of thing is…..a bit to fast for me? He's too impatient, don't you think so?" Mikado continued, glancing away as he licked his ice cream with a sigh.

'You were embarrassed just a few minutes ago, so why are you bragging now? Huh? Huh?' was what went through both Masaomi and Anri's head.

((He's my only one))

"I see…so that's what the fight was about?" asked Anri, hoping that this conversation wouldn't get anymore cheesy. The faster this end, the better, because today was her turn to cook dinner, and even thought her 'parents' wouldn't get angry if she didn't do it, the consequence was that she would need to buy more medicine to get rid of the future stomachaches.

"That's right, and to top it off, I even insulted him…" Mikado explained, seemingly ashamed of himself. "I wonder if I was too harsh on him." he murmured sadly as he licked his fingers clean from the sticky substance. He immediately stopped once Anri gave him a sheet of tissue. "Will he forgive me? What do you think?"

"Ah-ah, it's okay, Mikado!" said Masaomi lightly, waving his free hand around, "as if that guy would be hurt by something like that, he's used to insults already, how many people who were pissed off at him anyway? He's immune to that kind of thing, I bet you." He said with the air of someone who knew everything of the world, which pissed off people badly.

"Is he that important for you, Ryuugamine-kun?" asked Anri as she wiped her hand clean blindly. Mikado only looked down and blushed. He nodded a few seconds later.

Both Masaomi and Anri shared a look.

((I give him all my love))

Ryuugamine Mikado didn't realize it at first, but now that he thought back to the past, in his live he had never thought of another person (outside the family) so deep before. Not even his best friend, Masaomi, the blond could jump down a bridge and broke his leg and Mikado would only shook his head. But this person….this Orihara Izaya….

The man grabbed his attention (oh, he once grabbed his hand, spun him around while laughing loudly), messed with his thoughts (and bedroom, looking into Mikado's personal belongings had became his hobby, it seemed) and took his heart (along with his pride as a man). Everyday is a battle with tons of jumbled thoughts and entangled feelings, and Izaya's countless attempts at being a perfect pervert.

….

….

Okay, he might as well admit that Izaya had screwed up his everyday's peaceful lifestyle. If Mikado had to put it into ranks, Izaya would be ranked the first among stalkers, the same could be said for Harima Mika. Normal people would immediately try to get rid that kind of people at the first notice, but Mikado is bored at being normal.

…

…

Then…did that mean Mikado loved him because he's not normal? The boy tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. No, no, that couldn't be right. After all, love is…

Love is….

….

What is 'love' anyway? It's a feeling, yes, it is, and then…

((Even though mom says "no!"))

"Earth to Mikadooo!" a call from a familiar voice, a slap on his face and a clap of hands were what brought Mikado out of his thoughts. "Finally!" exclaimed Masaomi as Mikado's eyes came to focus. "Oh dear, he just left us to his fantasy about L.O.V.E" said Masaomi, embracing himself as he finished each character from the word including an exaggerated move for each character.

Ryuugamine Mikado started doubting his ability in choosing a friend.

"Bad, bad Mikado-kun! You immediately escaped to your own world just as Mama was getting serious!" said Masaomi, shaking his head in disbelief. "Anyway, Mikado, your love is still at the level of a fifth grader, it's not too late to end it! There's no way Mama is letting you to continue dating him!" the blonde finished his sentence and point a finger toward Mikado.

"…Since when did you become my mother? When did you marry my father?" Mikado replied, shooting his friend a dirty look. Masaomi let out a loud gasp and turned to face Anri.

"Papaa! Listen, our son is being rebellious! You have to scold him, Papa!"he wailed, eyes wet with fake tears.

"…Even if you want to play house, wouldn't the mother be Sonohara-san normally?" Mikado snorted as he eyed the sobbing Masaomi.

"Ah-ah, a little variation is good. You don't mind being the father, right, Anri-chan?" asked Masaomi, grinning that face splitting grin. Anri nodded and smiled.

"Yes…I'm already a 'mother' so I think being a father once in a while would be fun…" she said softly, alternating between looking at Masaomi and Mikado as she spoke. Masaomi gave a fist pump.

"Alright! Now that we agreed on this…camera rolling, action!"

Mikado eyed his so called best friends carefully.

((I'll just go on and on...))

"Papa! Our daughter is rebelling against us!" said Masaomi, re-starting the drama, eyes once again brimming with fake tears, hands clapped tightly before his chest. "Listen, listen, Papa! He told me he was in love with that jobless punk from the country side!"

…Great, Mikado was a 'son', and now he was miraculously turned into a 'daughter'. And… did he just insulted his taste? Masaomi is, without a doubt, the perfect example of a bad amateur actor who always exaggerated his part, Mikado thought.

"Uhm…well…eh…" Anri hesitated, eyes glancing around. She coughed once, trying to clear her throat. "I believe that Ryuugamine-ku…sorry, I mean, Mikado-kun, uh…no, Mikado-chan?" she said unsurely, looking at Mikado for an approval, Masaomi beat him to it and nodded eagerly ("Come on! You're our 'daughter', anyway!")

"Well, I think our daughter is no longer a child, so it's alright if he's in love right?" commented Anri with a renewed confidence. Mikado secretly cheered on her. "No matter how useless, rude or ugly that person is, we cant possibly forced our daughter to forget about him, right?" asked Anri with a straight face.

'Hey, hey, why are the two of you so intent of insulting my choice?' Mikado thought bitterly.

"I don't like that person, but, I think, more than that, I don't like our daughter's sad face." Said Anri, smiling at Mikado. "So I guess it's fine."

Mikado blinked, and smiled.

"I'll always respect you, Papa." Said Mikado, finally joining the two in their play.

"Huuuhhh? Arent you supposed to be on my side? Mikado, so that's the depth of our manly friendship? I know it, you really are a girl! I'd never thought of you to be this unmanly!" Screeched Masaomi, furiously pointing at Mikado. That sentence was the signal to start the two's 'manly' banter.

Anri silently wondered what's so manly about pretending to be someone's mother.

((No one's gonna take him away from me…))

The three of them walked together and were separated one by one, and now Mikado's walking alone. He's not the least bit concerned about walking alone lately. Things had been so calm lately, and even if a war started, the boy was sure he'd still be safe. Because he was sure that that person was watching him. His personal guardian angel.

Mikado didn't want to admit it, but he smiled as he thought about it.

If it's someone else, he'd said it's creepy. Instead an 'angel' wasn't a 'stalker' or a 'cold-blooded murdered' would be the perfect words to describe Izaya? A group of local policemen tried to arrest the man after constantly seeing him lurking in the shadows a few feet behind the boy for a week.

The policemen then tried to 'calm' Mikado and assured the boy that everything's alright, and that they'd make sure nothing bad would happen to him. Mikado was surprised, of course, but then he saw Izaya, surrounded by a group of policemen, waved cheerily at him. Mikado immediately understood. The kind policemen must've had mistook him for a perverted stalker. Which was, by the way, not a mistake. He was a stalker, yes. He was a pervert, yes. See? No mistake.

((Everyday and every night))

It took an hour of talking to assure the policemen that, no, Izaya was not a pervert (he was just really dirty-minded, Mikado added in his head), oh? No, no, he's not a stalker (a lie here, and Mikado begged for forgiveness deep inside), he's just a little bit…shy, yes, shy….maybe. And no, he definitely was not a psychopath (another lie, but at least it made the policemen calmed down).

The memory brought out a tired smile upon his face, and the boy sighed.

It's fine if the man wanted to keep their distance (for whatever reason possible, but Mikado's sure it's for the sake of being creepy) at nights since he could hide well at those times (not that he couldn't when it's bright outside). But when it was bright, why couldn't they walk together and talked, like normal people?

A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Masaomi reminded him it was because Izaya was not a normal person.

Ah.

Mikado's eyes widened for a second in realization, it was then followed with a heavy sigh.

Right, they were fighting now. Would Izaya walked with him if they weren't? Would they be talking right now? And laughing just like Mikado did with Masaomi and Anri? Or…would they…

The boy averted his eyes to the side and blushed at the thought.

Would they be able to… walk together hand in hand?

((I just wanna hold him tight))

Even thought the sky was getting dark, there were still many people around. Well, that's Ikebukuro for you, Mikado thought. Instead of decreasing, the number of people who came out of their staying place increased. More and more people walked around, alone, in a group, or in a pair. And Mikado found his eyes glued on the last ones.

The couple was walking, hand in hand, and Mikado found himself imagining it was him and Izaya. He frowned then shook his head lightly.

'Ha-ha! Your thoughts are transforming into that of a girl, Mikado!' said that sound inside his head, that annoyingly sounded like Masaomi. With his mind's eyes Mikado could see him laughing, and he mentally kicked the blond.

The man before him kissed his girlfriend's cheek, and Mikado (who happened to be looking ahead and caught that scene) blushed crimson. He immediately looked away.

'Oooohhh! How innocent! Mikado, you're blushing! How cute!' That Masaomi inside his head began mocking him, and Mikado considered paying a visit to the nearest psychologist.

But, if he was to be honest to himself, he really wanted to do things that appeared so much in girls' dreams. He wanted to kiss, of course. So why did he reject Izaya?

…

…

…

Because more than anything, he wanted to make sure everything was real. He wanted to touch, to hold hand and to hug the man, more than anything. It was that simple, so why were things seemed so complicated now? Because no one said love was a simple matter, of course.

He let out another sigh.

((And make sure that everything stays right))

'Snap out of it, Mikado!' the boy scolded himself, 'If you have the time to think about that, you better think about how to make up with him!' He added as he continue to walk, each step faster than the previous one.

'Ooohh? Why? Why, Mikado? Why did you rob me off the amusing fantasy that you have in your mind?' That Masaomi-voice moaned. Inside the boy's head, imaginary Mikado was beating the crap out of imaginary Masaomi. Mikado called imaginary Anri to help him beating imaginary Masaomi, but imaginary Anri stopped beating the blond after a few mionutes and said,

'Uh..um..dont you think it's a bit too much?'

Mikado gave up on beating the Masaomi inside his head.

All jokes aside, the poor boy didn't know what to do so Izaya would forgive him. Cook for him? Nah, Mikado wasn't that confident about his cooking ability. Give him something? Naw, anything that he would give to Izaya, the man could get it himself.

'Aww~ confused, are we? Why don't you go to him and said "I'll give you myself as an apology~ please accept it~" with a cute voice?' said imaginary Masaomi, blowing a kiss and winked. Imaginary Mikado immediately sent him to his place with a kick. Imaginary Anri helped him this time.

When Mikado finally jerked out of his fantasy, he found himself standing before the door of his apartment. He then banged his head against the door.

"There's no way I'd do that, Masaomi, you idiot…" he muttered, trying to ignore the heat creeping onto his cheeks.

((And everyday and every night))

Mikado unlock the key and opened the door, he then went inside without bothering to close the front door. That saved the time needed for Mikado to open the door for Izaya when he came anyway.

Mikado changed his clothes and fixed a quick dinner for himself. He laughed slightly as he imagined how his mother would react if she knew about her son's everyday unhealthy meal. Maybe he should aske Izaya to eat out sometimes… But then again, Mikado didn't have that much money to spend freely. The boy frowned in thought. It'd be rude if he asked Izaya to eat out, and then asked the man to pay for it.

He was not that materialistic.

Sure, money was important, only liars would say it wasn't. But there're other things that were also important. And those important things were different for each person. For Mikado, the most important thing right now was for Izaya to not hate him.

Speaking of which….they still hadn't talked today.

Mikado quickly finished his meal and went to his desk. Homework, he had no time to think of the older man. It's okay, everything would be okay. Or so Mikado hoped.

'Stop it, I have other things to do than thinking about him.' Mikado thought. But his brain wouldn't listen.

((To dream of him is my delight and know that))

Homework? Done. Preparing books for tomorrow's lesson? Done that. Talk to Izaya? No such luck. And it's getting colder, Mikado really should close the door. But…

Mikado stood and walked toward the front door. He took a step outside and looked around. No one was there, what were you hoping, Mikado? He scolded himself. He turned away from the door, stepping inside, hesitated, then looked outside.

"…Arent you coming in, Izaya-san?" He called out for the unseen person. Somehow, somehow he could feel the man is around.

'That's what you'd call a stalker-radar!' imaginary Masaomi piped in cheerfully. Mikado instantly ignored him.

"Aaah…took you long enough to invite me in, Mi-ka-do-kuuunn~" a familiar cheerful voice greeted, Mikado turned around and saw Izaya sat on his windowsill, waving his hand.

"…huh?" Mikado stared at the smiling man (who casually walked into the room, with shoes on), "Could it be…you didn't come sooner because I didn't 'invite' you in?" said Mikado, unbelieving, He suddenly felt foolish for worrying.

"Yup, yup! Aaah…but now that I think about it, it would've been better if I barge in while you're changing or something…hmm..ah, well, what's done is done, right? I'm a bit disappointed thought…" he said, sighing as he took off his shoes. Judging from his tone, Mikado thought Izaya would really barge inside the room while he was doing one of the aforementioned things.

"….and here I thought you were angry at me…" Mikado mumbled as he closed the door and walked inside, pouting slightly. Izaya grinned and tackled him into a hug.

"Aww…how could I get angry at you? Didn't I tell you that you only have to call out for me? I'd be around." He said, ruffling Mikado's hair.

'Because you're such a stalker' Mikado thought, putting his arms around the man, returning the hug.

"Hmm…hmmm…but, if by leaving you for a while making you act this cute, then maybe I'd really leave you for a day or two~" he sang in delight, Mikado punched his back for that.

"Oww…that was cruel of you, Mikado…" he whined, "…aaand…about the kiss~" he made a disturbing kissing noises for emphasize, "I was a bit irritated, but then again, it couldn't be helped since it was going to be your first kiss, right?" he said, separating the two of them to show the embarrassed boy his wide grin. Mikado looked away.

"But, because you didn't call me sooner, I might catch a cold, you know? I wont forgive you even if you give me a kiss." He said, then looked away with a 'humph'. Mikado stared straight at him.

"What are you acting all high and mighty for? You should knock the door or gave a call, you know, like a normal person?"muttered Mikado dryly, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Izaya let out a fake, loud gasp.

"Now the hurt that I feel is multiplied by thousands! Ah, ah, what should I do? I might die because of this~" he said playfully, a hand reached up to caress Mikado's cheek. Mikado blushed. The boy frowned, then opened his mouth to speak.

"…how about two?" he asked out of the blue, looking up at the man. Izaya blinked, then hummed. "You said you wouldn't forgive me even if I give you a kiss, then how about two?" explained Mikado, smiling slightly. Izaya beamed, but frowned as quickly.

"Hmm…hmm…no." replied the man, looking straight at Mikado's eyes.

"Three?" asked Mikado again, leaning up as he said that.

"Sounds tempting, but no." Izaya said, smiling wider, waiting for a bigger offer.

"I see…then…" Mikado paused, he placed both his hand on each of Izaya's shoulder, then pushed himself up and walked away. "The deal is off then…" he said, ignoring both the dumbstruck Izaya and his own blushing cheeks.

For the first time in his life, after going through puberty , Izaya felt like sobbing.

((He'll stay with me all the way))

"Mikadooo~" came a whine. "Come ooonnn…." Another pitiful whine. Mikado ignored him in favor of washing the dishes."You're so cruel, Mikado…leading me on, and then crushing my hopes right away…" he said with a childish pout. After putting the dishes, finally the boy turned to face him.

"How could you say that? You're the one who refused my offer, remember?" said Mikado with another pout of his own. Izaya's pout versus Mikado's pout, neither won.

Izaya walked toward Mikado in long strides, and tackled him to the ground. Mikado yelped in pain as his body was sent to the ground with a loud thud with Izaya above him. Izaya then took a hold of Mikado's head and bind it in place. The man then leaned in to press their lips together.

'As predicted, huh?' thought Mikado as he reached out his hand to play with Izaya's hair. His eyelids slide shut and he soon found himself returning the kiss.

((Author Note))

Done! Okay? ^^ Uuu! Uuu! It's done! I wont write anymore chapters! D:

B-buuuttt! There are things that I want to write for this couple! Hauuu…but I already have my hands full with the other fics… ;A;

Ah, thank you for reading, and sorry for the long wait, oh, and, happy fasting for those who fast! Don't get any dirty thoughts while reading this, yeah? 8D *slapped*

Ah, once again, sorry for the errors! :*


End file.
